


Удачный конфликт

by Cerbin_Seni



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerbin_Seni/pseuds/Cerbin_Seni
Summary: Джейкоб не стал слушать совет Иви и они поругались. В этот раз ссора пошла Джейкобу на пользу.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 2





	Удачный конфликт

-Не ходи туда, - спокойным тихим голосом сказала Иви.   
-Не пойду, - тихо ответил я, заранее зная , что, как только сестра уйдет, я со всех ног побегу в театр, навстречу новому приключению. Все же это приглашение на ужин, значит, время подождать еще есть.   
Сначала я был слегка шокирован. Надо же, я думал, что нашу с сестрой следующую цель придется долго разыскивать, но нет. Накануне вечером маленький паренек лет десяти передал мне письмо, в котором говорилось, что Максвелл Рот, главарь банды Висельников, заинтересован моими "подвигами" и хочет лично встретиться. Что же, я не против. Можно и познакомиться. В случае ловушки его можно будет сразу и убить. В принципе, это и есть первоначальная цель, разве нет?  
Ждать, пока Иви уйдет, пришлось от силы часа три. Как только сестра пропала из виду, я сразу же побежал в назначенное место встречи - театр "Альгамбра". Надо же... Сколько раз здесь проходили... В письме было сказано, что нужно войти с черного хода. Там меня даже ждал человек.   
-Оружие? - безэмоционально спросил он.   
-Не нужно, у меня свое, - попытался отшутиться я, но его лицо даже не дрогнуло.   
В "Альгамбре" достаточно шумно и многолюдно, при том что начало пьесы только через несколько часов. Но вся эта суета заглушается, стоит мне пройти за кулисы. Толстые стенки, плотная ткань занавеса - звуки просто растворяются в них.   
Найти Рота оказалось довольно просто. Он был единственным человеком, кто своими шагами и шелестом предметов на столе нарушал умиротворенность тишины. Я встал чуть поодаль, за декорациями, и рассматривал этого человека. Ростом он, пожалуй, сантиметров на пять выше меня, черные зачесанные волосы уже покрылись частично сединой, а лицо уродует огромный шрам на правой щеке. Руки мужчины чуть подрагивают от какого-то нетерпения, а кажущиеся темными в сумраке глаза выражают глубокую скуку. Правда, трудно не заметить, что за этой скукой искрятся азарт и предвкушение. То же самое предвкушение, что заставило меня сюда прийти, несмотря на опасность.   
-Джейкоб! Рад, что вы все-таки приняли приглашение,- за размышлениями я не сразу понял, что меня засекли. Понял это, только когда низкий баритон, чуть рассеиваясь в пространстве, донесся до моих ушей.   
-Не мог же я оставить столь заманчивое предложение без внимания, - на мою улыбку тамплиер отреагировал довольно странно. Чуть дернулся, будто от холода, но сразу же вернул себе спокойную усмешку, от которой веяло уверенностью. - Надо же иногда разнообразить свои "подвиги", о которых вы упоминали.   
-Что ж, у меня для вас предложение, друг мой.  
Максвелл подвел меня к столу, поставил кружку и налил какое-то пойло. Пока мы говорили, я все не мог успокоиться и ожидал подвоха. Но похоже, пока беспокоиться не нужно. А мужчина оказался довольно занятным типом. Хотел подпортить жизнь собственному шефу просто потому, что не хватает впечатлений от жизни! Надо же.  
Наверно, мне не стоило столько пить. Мы сразу же пошли на дело. Было довольно странно разрушать систему самого влиятельного человека в Лондоне, ощущая поддержку не сестры, а тамплиера, которому доверять не стоит от слова вообще. Но я верил. Почему-то верил, знал, что Рот не предаст. По крайней мере, пока. Максвелл сказал, что не допустит появления на перроне новых шавок ордена, НО! Кто же знал, что и без того на станции их будет просто неимоверное количество? Думаю, стоит потом поблагодарить его, иначе я просто бы и помер среди кучи вагонов от банальной усталости.   
После того, как я привел то, что осталось от поезда и груза к Роту, он испарился! Банально слинял, махнув на прощание что-то на подобие "до скорого, друг мой". Оставив меня разбираться с последствиями. Мне осталось только гневно смотреть вслед уезжающему поезду.   
-Ну и ладно! Все равно мы еще встретимся. Потом отыграюсь, - прошипел я, махнув рукой. 

###

-Где пропадал? - с порога спросила Иви, не дав мне даже поздороваться. Я сначала даже не понял, о чём она. Что я и спросил.   
-Не глупи! Ты обещал, что никуда не пойдешь! Думаешь, что никто не заметил твою вылазку на станцию? Полиция по всему городу носится, разыскивая нас, тамплиеры каждую подворотню обыскивают. А все из-за твоих амбиций!  
-Иви, успокойся. И не ври, будто не знала, что я сбегу, - я сам еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Мне, черт возьми, надоело, что она ведёт себя, будто я маленький ребенок. - Я не могу вечно делать вид, что мне нравится сидеть в норе, и ждать, пока жертва не подберётся достаточно близко, чтобы ее схватить! И это ты тоже знала. Просто мамочке нравится, когда все играют по ее правилам.   
Ответ сестры я уже не дослушал. Просто схватил свою шляпу и выбежал из поезда. На самом деле ссоримся мы часто, но почему-то именно сегодня я не стерпел. Было уже около восьми вечера, и светская часть Лондона уже разошлась по домам, поэтому погруженные в полумрак улочки города были почти пусты. Ноги сами принесли меня к театру.   
-Джейкоб, что вас привело? - раздался хриплый голос за спиной. Максвелл Рот подкрался незаметно, тихой тенью выглянув из-за угла.   
-Подумываю задержаться у вас. Хотел развеяться, и ноги сами привели меня сюда, - я еле улыбнулся, вечерняя прохлада почти не оставила следа от раздражения. Даже не хотелось мстить тамплиеру за то, что кинул меня днем.   
-Тогда чего стоим, друг мой? Прошу в мою скромную обитель.   
Мы вошли в здание, прошли за кулисы. Все это время мужчина шел чуть позади меня, не прекращая сверлить взглядом мою спину. За прошедшие несколько часов в помещении ничего не изменилось. Разве что на столе появился какой-то список, четыре пункта уже были вычеркнуты. Осмотреть его я не успел. Сзади послышался кашель. Я обернулся. Рот открыл неприметную дверь с облупившейся краской и снова пропустил меня вперед.   
Мы вошли в помещение. Похоже, что Рот и живет в этом театре. В принципе, мне все равно. Лишь бы где-нибудь переждать бурю и успокоить свои эмоции. Надеюсь, Максвелл позволит мне переночевать у него. Все ж я не могу долго задерживаться здесь.   
За спиной щелкнул засов, закрывая мне путь к отступлению. Я осмотрелся. Желтоватые обои на стенах потемнели от времени, у небольшого окна письменный стол, на котором, в отличие от того, что за кулисами, идеальный порядок. В паре метров от него стоит черный кожаный диван с чуть потертыми подлокотниками. В углу комнаты находится темный закуток, но узнать, что там, мне не удалось.   
-Может, выпьем? И вы расскажете мне, что заставило вас так быстро сорваться ко мне. 

  
Я как-то даже не заметил, как напился. Просто автоматически мужчина подливал в мою кружку вино, хотя, как я заметил, сам он практически не пил.   
Сейчас мой мозг не мог думать нормально. Сейчас голос Максвелла казался мне не грубым и резким, а лишь чуть хриплым и глубоким до невозможности. Не помню, о чем мы говорили, не помню, как оказался на диване, рядом с тамплиером, даже не помню, как рванулся вперед, накрывая губы мужчины, но точно помню, что чувствовал какое-то странное ликование, когда после небольшого ступора его губы открылись, пропуская мой язык внутрь. Его руки легли мне на бедра, усаживая к себе на колени и чуть приподнимая. Целовался мужчина так, будто только и ждал, что я наброшусь, отвечая мне со всей страстью.   
Его руки стянули с меня плащ, постепенно покрывая поцелуями открывшуюся шею, ключицы. Из-за алкоголя я плохо контролировал свои эмоции, а тело стало острее воспринимать любые прикосновения. Руки Максвелла грубые, покрытые мозолями и старыми шрамами, но они так нежно оглаживали мою кожу, будто мужчина боялся, что, надави он чуть сильнее, я рассыплюсь. Я в это время пытался расстегнуть его штаны, не особо заботясь о нежностях и подставляя шею и плечи под поцелуи-укусы, которыми меня обильно покрывал Рот.   
-Друг мой, куда же вы так торопитесь? Неужели нельзя хоть немного потерпеть?  
-Зачем?- но Максвелл не ответил. Он резко вскинул бедра, и я чувствую, что он сильно возбужден. Я сильнее прижался я к мужчине, и по моему лицу расползлась блаженная улыбка, когда до ушей доносится приглушенный хриплый стон.   
Когда я оказался прижат к дивану телом Рота, мы оба уже были раздеты. Я с восхищением поглаживал мускулистое тело тамплиера, пока он поцелуями спускался все ниже, но все мысли вылетели из головы, когда я почувствовал теплые, чуть обветренные губы на своем члене. Максвелл прошел по всей длине языком, слизывая выступившую смазку с головки. Я пытался, кажется, что-то возразить, но движения головы в районе паха и влажный теплый язык на члене никак не способствовали мыслительной деятельности. Как только я открывал рот, вместо слов из горла вылетали только отрывистые стоны.   
Когда я смог, наконец, вернуть себе способность к мышлению, то почувствовал холодные, скользкие пальцы у входа. Максвелл вошел сразу двумя пальцами, начиная растягивать меня. Было немного больно, но это ощущение заглушалось теплыми, целующими меня губами и другой рукой, ласкающей мой член.   
-Тише, дорогой, - прошептал Максвелл, на секунду отвлекаясь от поцелуя, - постарайся расслабиться.   
Постепенно к двум предыдущим добавился и третий палец, проталкиваясь еще глубже. Внезапно пальцы скользнули по какой-то точке внутри и меня резко выгнуло, что я еще сильнее прижался к груди ласкающего меня мужчины, громко простонав, и тут же закрыл ладонью рот, сильно покраснев.   
-Ну уж нет, Джейкоб, - висельник нежно отвел мою руку,- я хочу слышать тебя, мой дорогой.   
Покинули меня пальцы довольно быстро. Ради тех ощущений я даже потянулся следом за ними и тут же почувствовал член Максвелла. Тамплиер поцеловал меня, чуть приподнимая, и резко насадил на себя. Это чертовски больно! Несмотря ни на что, растянули меня плохо, и от острых ощущений я сильнее сжался, на задворках сознания понимая, что причиняю боль и себе, и ему, но сделать ничего не мог. Максвелл приостановился, давая мне привыкнуть. Он успокаивал меня, целуя везде, куда мог дотянуться.   
Постепенно боль стала утихать, так что стоило только мне чуть расслабиться, как Макс сделал первый толчок и я снова прогнулся в спине. Толчки становились все сильнее, наши стоны распространялись по всей комнате, я уже не сдерживался , поддаваясь ему навстречу, царапая спину Рота. Терпеть у меня уже не получалось.   
\- Макс.. Максвелл, я больше не могу... пожалуйста, я...  
\- Тс~ Потерпи немного, - прозвучал тихий шепот где-то за ухом. - Осталось чуть-чуть.   
Мужчина сильнее стал двигаться внутри меня, наше дыхание стало срываться чаще. Я уже не мог стонать, сорвав голос, только хрипел, из последних сил удерживая себя в сознании. Спустя пару минут я прогнулся сильнее, изливаясь себе на живот. Через пару толчков я почувствовал теплую жидкость внутри себя и полностью истощенный рухнул прямо на Макса, уютненько устроившись у него на груди, уже засыпая.   
-Так, Джейкоб, что же все-таки привело тебя сюда?  
-Удачный конфликт, Максвелл, удачный конфликт. 


End file.
